


Guess I’ll try anything once

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Realistic, Smut, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Kukui and Burnet get up to all sorts in the bedroom, so Burnet barely bats an eye at Kukui’s latest request- that is, until she ends up enjoying it more than she expected to...***Warning! This is a kink smut fic! Please read the tags and be informed of content that you may find unpleasant!
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Kudos: 14





	Guess I’ll try anything once

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning- this is stuffing smut! Please be aware and sorry if I’m ruining your OTP with weird smut! 
> 
> Everyone else- here’s some weird smut featuring my OTP! Hope you enjoy!

It didn’t seem like too big of a deal at the time when she agreed to it, to be honest. They tried out different things in the bedroom all the time, and definitely things way weirder than this. 

But somehow, when it came to the evening she and Kukui had blocked out for this particular play, Professor Burnet couldn’t help feeling a little nervous as her husband practically skipped about the kitchen putting the finishing touches to the dinner he’d made. 

She took a deep breath, and sat down. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Worst case scenario was she’d just get a stomachache and Kukui wouldn’t get off on it- and hey, they were both adults- there was plenty they could still do to each other in that situation to enjoy themselves. 

She was interrupted by Kukui putting a heaping bowl of Akala curry down in front of her with a sheepish grin. “You still good to go, honey? You know we can stop anytime if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

She smiled back up at him. “It’s not like eating your cooking is ever a problem, honey.” She smoothed a hand over her stomach and picked up her spoon. “I’m going to give it my best.” 

She sighed as she took the first bite- the curry was the perfect balance between spicy and creamy, and there was rice and fresh vegetables to give her mouth a rest from the spice every now and then.

Kukui was already looking very bothered just by the idea of it- he scarfed down his serving of dinner and scooted around next to her to nudge her with an elbow as she got seconds. 

“How are you doing?”

“Good, thanks. This is lovely.”

“Can I?” She nodded and his hands slid under her loose top, feeling, and then up to her breasts and squeezing.

He breathed out heavily and she groaned when he pinched and pulled her nipples- he’d requested she didn’t wear a bra, and he was always ready to give her chest some attention.

“I think it’s the same part of my brain that loves how big these are... “he murmured in her ear, kneading at her. “They’re so lovely... plump and soft and full like ripe fruit- I want that but here-“ one of his hands pet her tummy again and she felt an unexpected jolt of lust. 

She ate slowly, taking her time over her second serving of dinner, and then put her cutlery together neatly. 

“Do you wanna move on to dessert?” He asked.

“Mm-hm!” 

He cleared away the plates and she took a sip of water, then grinned when he put the chocolate cake down on the table. He snagged a piece for himself and cut a larger piece for her. 

She dug in- it was so good- light and not sickly but still really sweet- she was feeling full by now but took a second piece anyway. 

He finished his piece and refilled her water before both of his hands were back on her belly, one massaging at the bottom and the other resting at the top close to her actual stomach. “You want a sip of water?” 

She took the hint and drank the whole glass- not too fast but purposefully- and he swore. 

“I felt that.”

“Yeah?”

She stood up enough to reach the water jug and plopped back down heavily, feeling full. She wasn’t usually one to overindulge like this- she tended to snack all day and skip meals when left to her own devices, and when she was eating with others she just ate a normal size portion, but... she couldn’t deny that it felt good. She felt pretty big already, her belly heavy with chocolate and water and lasagne- and her breasts felt heavy too, areaole puffy with arousal. 

The second glass went down easily, but she wanted more chocolate so she went back to cake, slowing down and savouring each bite.

“You’re doing so well, honey, fuck.” Kukui’s hands never left her stomach and she glanced down to see he was fully hard in his shorts.

Good- she was so horny already- her full belly was squashing all her insides in a way that must be messing with something because she was aching and leaking already, wanting to be stuffed full down there too. But she wasn’t quite stuffed full up here yet, she thought, and the pulse of need from her cunt spurred her on to her fourth piece of cake.

“Oh fuck,” she muttered, through a mouthful of fluffy cake, resting one hand on her belly, feeling proud that it was a good inch or so distended from normal. 

“Can I?” Asked Kukui, pulling up the hem of her top, and they admired her handiwork together. She looked a little bit pregnant, she realised, her belly a full, taught curve edging out towards her lap. 

“Bigger.” She muttered, and he swore into her ear.

She put her fork down and grabbed her breasts, luxuriating in the way her flesh spilled out around her fingers and arching her back to settle her gut.

“This cake is getting a little sickly- can you grab a loaf of bread?”

“Alright-“ Kukui all but ran across the kitchen to grab a precut loaf and snuggled back in next to her to wrap his hands around her belly. 

“Honey, this is... so fucking hot. I can’t believe you. I’m so lucky.” He moaned as she poured herself another glass of water and started in on the bread, which went down a lot easier than the cake did, but the fullness in her belly was starting to turn from satisfied to painful, and she needed to be able to move after , because if she didn’t get a dick in her quickly she thought she might die.

She swallowed the last of her third slice of bread with a moan and skimmed her hands over her belly. “Oof, I think I’m done.”

“Honey...” he pulled her shirt up and she lifted her arms to help him, then she looked a little disappointedly at their handiwork. “I don’t look that big.” She said, breathing in to stick out her gut as far as she could. Still barely two inches out.

“How does it feel though?”

“Really fucking good.” She admitted, turning around and beckoning him into her lap. He knelt over her at once, sparing a minute to nuzzle at her breasts before kissing and biting at her belly, pushing her to lie back on the sofa. She pulled and kicked her leggings and knickers off and his hand went straight to her cunt, sliding two fingers in straight away and wriggling them against her as Burnet wailed and dug her nails into his back.

“I can’t wait, Kukui- give it to me~”

Thankfully, he had a condom with him already, and didn’t need to be told twice, he pulled his clothes off and threw them wherever and his glasses too with only a little more care, fumbling with the foil packet in his excitement but finally he was sorted and thrust into her with a deep groan. 

She arched back, crying out, and then he started to move, pushing one of her legs up and then his free hand returned to her stomach when she got the idea and wrapped her legs around his back- the angle brought him ever so slightly deeper into her but also made her belly bump up against him and his pelvis rub against her clit and oh goodness she wasn’t going to last at all- 

“Neither am I.” He panted, when she told him as much. “You’re so fucking sexy Burnet - I cant believe you did this for me-

“Fuck, I feel so good- you make me feel so good- I love it like this- nnn-“

He gave a particularly harsh thrust and pulled himself back up to watch her breasts bounce. She grinned up at him and jiggled one in her hand, and he whined and she could feel his dick inside her twitch as he shuddered and came, leaning back forward to bury his face in her shoulder, and Burnet tipped over the edge a little while after.

She pushed him off her- her belly was aching now, badly, but she still felt mostly sated and tingly and very pleased with herself.

“When we have kids I don’t know how I’m going to manage, Burnet. I’ll just be horny all the time.” His hand returned to her belly, and she grinned at his expression, imagining it too, her belly swollen and full all the time, popping out her navel and reaching out in a heavy curve in front of her.. her cunt pulsed. “I think I may have caught your kink, you pervert.”

“Not sorry.” He scooped her up and to their bedroom to find somewhere more comfy to snuggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’ve been trying to kick some of my wips out of my writing folder and into the world, and I finally had a chance to sit down and do a whole bunch of editing and writing today! Hope you guys get to make time for things you enjoy too :3 
> 
> Other things you can look forward to: 
> 
> -loved by the spirits is getting angsty and smutty
> 
> -lemme Detroit smash is getting a sequel with more kink
> 
> -I’m working on a bunch more things with hau bc I love him
> 
> -and I need to get glutton for punishment back in gear and posting again :/


End file.
